The present invention relates to field-emitting arrays and to a method of producing same and, more particularly, to an array of individual electron emitters which can be spaced at preselected distances from one another in preselected geometric patterns Emitters within an area of the emitter array can be operated in unison to provide uniform emission of electrons over the area. The field-emitting arrays can be used in devices such as high power microwave devices which benefit from having such electron sources.